Scandinavia and the World Fandom
SATW (Scandinavia and the World) Fandom is a fandom from Tumblr Basic Information Scandinavia and the World, sometimes shortened to SATW, is a webcomic about the personified countries in Scandinavia, occasionally with all of the Nordics, and sometimes with countries from places like Asia or North America. The main focus of the comic seems to be Denmark, who appears in almost every comic strip. The basic plot of the comic is seeing into the lives of these personified countries, as we see their (very comedic) viewpoint on the world. SATW is especially known to take stereotypes to the extreme, as almost every character is pure stereotype, with a little addition of a persona from the webcomic's creator, Humon. Appearance SATW is a very tall and muscular guy (either that or he's big boned). His height is about 6.8. He has a very bright Caucasian skin, medium length blonde hair, and has a beard and a bit of a stache, but the stache was proven to be fake on this ask from the askmspasatw blog, the blog where SATW originated from. He also has freckles, lots and lots of freckles, but only on his cheeks. He's rarely seen without his hat, but he does understand why he has to take it off when exploring his land. His hat is the exact same Finland's. His hair is very ruffled under the hat, which is why he's rarely seen without it. He wears a maroon coloured long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt, with Denmark's face on it, supposedly resembling the (unknown) logo of the comic. Personality At first glance, you won't seem to get much out of this fandom other than either a nervous laugh, or a very happy reply; if you ask him any questions. Although, if you insist to be around him more and more, he'll gladly open up to you. He's shown to have a bit admiration towards the Hetalia Fandom, but denies any sort of relation to him (as he doesn't feel he's talked to him enough to even be considered a friend), He's also shown to be very easily flustered, as he can mistake anything for an embarrassing situation, he's also shown to not be too assertive. He's not very outspoken, making him quite an introverted person, but he doesn't refuse interaction with other fandoms, if they insist they'd like to talk to him. He doesn't think before he acts, and therefore can come out very awkward towards people. But he lacks very much self-esteem as well, and therefore gets surprised if people want him anything good, and will get incredibly happy if they compliment him. He also has an obsession with vikings, and he is a pretty heavy drinker. He has a companion, the beer ghost fandom (which is in fact a beer ghost itself, oooo), but bickers with it most of the time since it drinks all his good German/Danish beer. He also seems to love fish, a personality quirk he seems to have from Norway in the comic. Relationships The fandom itself has been shown to mostly be on its own, with little to no relationships with other fandoms. He does, however, have a few he likes to interact with. Friends Hetalia Fandom Brony Fandom Studio Killers Fandom Eurovision Fandom Other Countryhumans Fandom Scandinavia and the World thinks Countryhumans is very scary and weird, he would’ve have chat with them a bit if they weren’t an obsessive type (like Hetalia before his fandom died down). Grimdark His version of Grimdark is Berserk mode, something that'll cause the player who is in berserk mode to be demon like, with only aggressive intentions (as in this mode they cannot remember other players, and therefore will attack anybody on the spot without reasoning). The appearance of a person in berserk mode is a person who's details are not noticeable, as they are a silhouette with icy-blue (pupil-less) eyes. There is a mysterious chilling white fog coming out of their mouth and eyes, as they also seem to have grown sharp fangs. They trap people they intend to kill by setting everything around them on fire. To activate berserk mode, one must be enraged beyond normal circumstances (either being bothered to the brink of insanity, or something like a part of their quest being ruined by somebody's stupidity) Trivia *SATW's nationality seems to be Danish (Just like the comic's origin), and speaks these languages: English, German, Danish fluently and Swedish, and Norwegian non-fluently. *His voice sound awfully a lot like Robin Stjernberg (Swedish Eurovision 2013 participant), although his accent is still Danish *He calls berserk mode "Viking Mode" *According to the askmspasatw blog, on his planet there is a sea-serpent which he named Saami. He managed to tame it after months of trying to make peace with it, and to his relief he found out it wasn't his denizen *He actually needs glasses. But he uses contacts, since he doesn't want to wear Sweden's glasses *Appears to be a Prospit dreamer, as shown on a post on askmspasatw where Genderbent SATW is found sleeping (and an icon of a Golden moon is shown) Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Webcomic Fandoms